


I Could Drink A Case Of You, Darling

by SkeletonsAndAliens



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Office, Post-Episode: s07e17 All Things, Season/Series 07, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonsAndAliens/pseuds/SkeletonsAndAliens
Summary: After leaving him naked in his bed, Scully is nervous to have to face Mulder again in the office.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 21
Kudos: 119





	I Could Drink A Case Of You, Darling

Scully fixed her jacket once more before the elevator doors opened. She was feeling strangely nervous, although that was of course not necessary. Her rational mind knew this - her heart, however, was not as easily persuaded and fluttered in her throat with each step she took to his office door. Nothing had changed, she told herself. Although, of course, everything had changed since that day she left him lying naked in his bed and shut the door behind her. They hadn't seen each other since. She had been too afraid to face him, to look at those eyes after they had seen her fall apart. 

But there was no escaping him now. As Scully pushed open the door to their office, she briefly hoped that he wouldn't be here yet. However, she felt relieved to see his familiar stature sitting behind his desk, reading through one of his beloved X-Files. Mulder looked up to her almost immediately, as if his gaze was drawn to her. He smiled a cautious smile that tried to put her at ease. 

"Good morning, Scully.", he greeted her, and his voice seemed softer than normal, almost hoarse. 

"Good morning.", she echoed distractedly.

Scully took off her jacket and turned around to hang it over the back of her chair, before stepping closer to him. She leaned over his desk in an effort to see inside the file he was reading before she came in and stole his attention. 

"What have you got there?", she asked. Her gaze flicked over the page and then up to him.  
Slightly startled by the adoring look in his hazel eyes as their eyes met, she bit on her lower lip and straightened her back. 

"It doesn't matter.", he answered. He put the file on the desk and stood up, leaning over the desk so their faces were closer together and their breaths mingled. Her breathing turned shallow but she tried to not let him distract her. She was afraid - of what, she could not tell. 

"Aliens? Sasquatch? Ghosts?", she continued, her voice almost breathless in his proximity. All of those and more were possibilities when it came to him and their cases. Scully would never admit that she found their endless adventures thrilling and instead opted to regard him with mock annoyance, although he knew just as well as she did that her annoyance was mild at most. This would be the moment where he started his slideshow and presented one more mythical theory that had her rolling her eyes. She longed for the familiarity of their banter. she would desperately try to convince him that there was no scientific basis to his outrageous claims while he waved her concerns away and whisked her away by plane or by car to the small village where their current monster of the week was situated.

But he surprised her and shook his head. "It doesn't matter", he repeated, his voice just as breathless. He straightened his back and pulled away from her and Scully felt herself missing the tingle of almost touching him. She ignored the feeling. 

"We have... More important things to talk about", he continued. 

Oh. He was going to go there. She didn't know if she was relieved or disappointed. A part of her had wished they would never talk of it again, that they could simply forget what had happened and write it off as a one-time thing. A bigger part of her, of course, knew that they both would never forget - and, more than that, she longed for more. She wanted to wake up in his arms every day of the week, without sneaking out in the middle of the night so they wouldn't have to face the sunrise together. And every day the reasons why they shouldn't start to fade until she had to really focus to remember them. The reasons that had seemed so rational before now all started to sound like excuses. And it seemed like Mulder would not let her get away with them for one moment longer.

Mulder stepped around his desk until he was right in front of her and she had to look up to meet his gaze. His hands landed on her elbows softly, separated by the fabric of her shirt. Her mind remembers the things these hands could do to her; it took all of her willpower to stay still. She didn't know if she wanted to jump backward, away from him, or to take a step forward and have their bodies touch at more than just these two touchpoints. 

'W-what do you mean...", she breathed, deciding to play dumb, to have him take the first step. She didn't know what she wanted him to say. She was a coward and she knew this; wasn't that the reason she had left him lying there, even though she wanted nothing more than to snuggle up to him? Wasn't that the reason that she hadn't answered his calls all weekend, instead choosing to soak in her bathtub and drowning out her thoughts with loud music and cheap wine? He would have to be the brave one if they were to break this stalemate. But he, as well, seemed to need some time to focus himself, to gather his courage. And so for a moment, they stood, suspended in time, stuck in each other's gazes as if that was where all of their answers lied. As if they would find the truth not out there, but in here. 

Mulder opened his mouth, as if to say something, but closed it again when he didn't find the words. He looked torn for a moment, and then all of a sudden not anymore. His hands on her arms tightened, kept her anchored to this moment. And then he leaned down, like he had done on New Year's Eve, the look in his eyes not unlike the look he had when trying to convince her of one of his spooky theories. 

But unlike on New Year's Eve, Scully didn't just let it happen. She reached her neck out and touched his face with her hands, pulling him to her as if he wasn't moving quickly enough, as if she needed him closer right now. Their lips touched softly at first, but quickly she pushed harder. They opened their lips and a low groan left his throat. His hands had had to let her arms go when she reached up, but he quickly found better things to do with them. One of his arms curled around her waist, pulling her to him and slightly up, so that she was leaning on his hard body and their necks had to strain less to reach. His other hand waved into her red mane, anchoring her head to his like she was doing to him.

Eventually, they had to slow, if only for the fact that their heads seemed to be lightheaded not only with passion but with the lack of oxygen. As their lips pulled away from each other and they gazed into each other's eyes, heads still close together, foreheads touching, a soft smile curled around her swollen lips. "I'm sorry.", she whispered. "I needed time... I'm not running, not anymore. I promise." 

Mulder looked about as pleased and surprised as he did whenever she relented and gave in to one of his theories. That look alone was often worth it. She found herself thinking she could do anything if only she got to see that happiness in his eyes once more. A laugh spilled from her lips, a giggle, and she pulled him to her again, kissing him with even more passion than before, sealing her promise with her touch.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfiction ever, whoop!  
> I hope I did the characters justice. I wrote what I wanted to read, so I hope someone else will want to read this as well! Feel free to leave comments, I'd love to read them <3  
> The title is from Joni Mitchell's song 'A Case Of You'  
> Disclaimer: English is not my first language so some sentences might read a little weird, sorry about that!


End file.
